


fair play

by peachpreach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Soft Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach
Summary: wonwoo plays fair though he doubts everything everyday. hansol doubts his body only, but wonwoo wins it, because he is the only person hansol feels like he wants more with.if they were less clumsy, would they match better?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	fair play

the bed is big enough for wonwoo to lay down without any fear to accidentally drop his leg our arm from it, but not big enough to give them both space to be without touching each other in this or that way. is it a drawback or a feature he cherish a little - he cannot tell for sure. 

  
\- we need to take this off, - hansol is determined and soft while removing wonwoo’s glasses off his face carefully. - and put this on.  
\- do we? - wonwoo protests weakly, swallowing nervously. hansol covers his eyes with his dark-rainbow bandana folded in a few layers.   
\- yeah. you good with it? - the younger is almost purring, leaving an affectionate shy kiss on wonwoo’s jaw line. his curls tickle wonwoo’s nose with the scent wonwoo can recognize among any others: the mixture of wind, hot steel of motorbike, machine oil and youth.   
\- i’m not really sure, - wonwoo feels a bit unsafe knowing that hansol will see him naked, and wonwoo won’t see anything at all. - will you tie my hands?  
\- no... i told you already, hyung. 

  
the boy sounds annoyed, and wonwoo bites his nervous tongue. hansol is right, the blindfold was his only condition. wonwoo should be less nagging, because the whole situation he is captured in now was his idea. drunk, stupid, sensual idea. wonwoo is not good in both drinking and falling for the friends of his younger brother. he couldn’t predict where it will lead when he kissed hansol two months ago on the brother’s birthday party. and now he is there - in the room belonging to hansol and his sister, embarrassed (because he is _older_ but hansol took the lead) and blindfolded (because hansol is more than embarrassed about his own body).

isn’t it great on one point?

  
\- wait, w-what a hurry there... - wonwoo shakes his thoughts out and finally notices that hansol is undressing him.  
\- we don’t have much time, sophie will return from...  
\- i know, i know... just... let’s e-enjoy... our actions...  
hansol chuckles:  
\- i enjoy everything in your company, hyung.  
wonwoo tights his lips and blushes silently. hansol also breaks out with red on his cheeks, but, luckily, wonwoo can’t see him. the younger is too straightforward and sincere - and this is not a very fruitful basis for flirting. - may i continue? - murmurs hansol clumsily staring at the elder’s face. god, they are both just incredibly awkward.  
\- y-yeah.

  
hansol’s hands are wet, and it’s quite a challenge for sweaty fingers to unbutton wonwoo’s shirt. the elder listens carefully suffering from not knowing where to put his hands. some noisy thoughts attacked his restless head and he had no way to distract from them.  
“what if he doesn’t truly like me? what if he will break with me after this ends? what if this does _NOT EVEN END_??”

  
\- why are you so silent all of a sudden, hyung?  
\- i’m... thinking.  
\- i see, it’s written on your face, - hansol spreads the shirt and hides an admiring sight behind his words. - well, you shouldn’t be. if your thoughts aren’t about me, of course.  
wonwoo presses his teeth against his lips. he isn’t going to lose - if hansol considers himself a boss, he’s damn mistaken. wonwoo finds the younger’s hips with his hands, leads them up with a palpable soft effort. hansol is too silent - wonwoo clears his throat and tries to keep connection through the conversation:  
\- what else i can think about right now?..  
\- how old were you when you made this tattoo?

  
most of the time hansol kicks stereotypes about teenagers behaving just cleverer, wiser even, skipping some silly stages of being little enraging selfish shit like most of teenagers do. he is more like an accepting adult with a free spirit, but sometimes he’s just a curious child who is capable of adoring everything.

  
\- is it so important now? - asks wonwoo, though he knows he’s already doomed.  
\- you won’t answer me another time, will you? - the boy has explored him too well during these eight weeks (and three days, and _NO_ wonwoo _ISN’T_ counting them on daily basis).  
\- i was fourteen, i was stupid and i loved “spirited away”. you don’t have a right to judge me.  
\- perish the thought. it’s so cool, i just wanted to make sure you made it _illegally_.  
\- you are the only one who knows about it.  
\- seriously?  
\- ...  
\- cool. hyung, you’re so cool, - wonwoo feels his breath the second before hansol kisses him, and after this his mind finally got blessed empty, pure and calm. he closes his eyes instinctively, forgetting that they are already blindfolded. wonwoo focuses on the feeling of the boy’s warm tongue caressing his so timidly like he is as fragile as peach skin, and the same degree sweet. the kiss soon becomes wet, as they both can’t stop it, snuffling into each other’s cheeks. wonwoo shudders under the younger’s hands patting his bare chest - even without seeing hansol’s face wonwoo somehow knows that he’s squinting with overwhelming pleasure - maybe wonwoo isn’t perfect, but the skin won’t lie - hansol likes him, very much. 

  
“well... that’s questionable. he might like me not as _ME_ but as his first _PARTNER_ , besides...”

  
\- your heart is pounding... and i haven’t even started yet... - whispers hansol breaking the kiss, and wonwoo has no chance to reply, because the boy kisses his neck down to collar bones, and, god, this is enlightening. it’s like... feeling the petals tickling you, feeling a kitten touching you with his wet little nose, like... - don’t you mind?..  
\- oh, please, shut up and kiss me again, sollie, you, fool, - wonwoo circles his hands around hansol’s waist and pulls him closer, drowning into his scent and warmth, just needing him closer... but then their groins meet, they both lose their breathes from the electric spark running between them. without a word said, they repeat the movement, creating a close rubbing, turning them into a mess.

  
they twirl and moan synchronically, hansol leans down on wonwoo’s chest and kisses it chaotically, reaching one of the round, dark-toned nipples. hansol licks it passionately, catches it with his lips, making wonwoo’s back arch and the elder’s lap be pressed furiously into his own, causing sparks from their eyes. wonwoo groans without any effort put into hiding how nice hansol makes him feel, he forgets about his shame and uncertainty, now there is only him and hansol, no past, no future in his eyes, covered by the cloth, only the present moment. hansol is busy with smacking his sensitive spot, so it’s time for wonwoo to act.

  
forcing his hands to stop shaking, he starts to unbutton hansol’s jeans. the younger doesn’t resist, it seems like he hasn’t even noticed. in this new coordinates system where wonwoo can align only on his knowledge about hansol’s nature and feeling what hansol is up to, the elder decides to capture initiative. losing some time on messing with his own trousers, which have a button looking more like chastity belt, he finally frees himself from the cloth (it is fantastically extra right now), then he grabs hansol with his legs, cutting the boy off any escape, pulls of his jeans - fuck, hyung, what are you...!!! - and catches his half-hard cock into the ring of fingers. the reward isn’t long to be waiting for - hansol moans shamelessly, trying to get rid off the hand caressing him incredibly good - well, not _THAT_ good, but _STILL_ , it’s not his own hand and that’s already something, isn’t it? - but, as a result, only gaining a boner harder than before. wonwoo is gentle, he feels strange pleasure from a kind of responsibility for the younger now - the boy is his, and it depends on wonwoo how they both will remember this time. 

  
he gives hansol a few more strokes, concentrating on the feeling of hansol’s body weight lying on his pining flash, on his voice and little whines he produces when wonwoo plays with his head. he must be in a mess - sweaty, blushed, lips bitten - and wonwoo regrets he cannot see it. suddenly, the picture in front of his inner eye is so attractive, that he misses the words slipping of his lips:  
\- you must look so... good right now. you must look gorgeous.  
\- what?.. do you see me? can’t be...  
\- i don’t... just... never mind.  
\- b-but...

  
hansol blushes even brighter, but all the words become meaningless and empty when wonwoo strokes their cocks together. hansol drops down his eyes and whines from the view: their flash, both hard and dripping with lube, touches almost at the full length, and two smooth heads rub against each other, mixing the wetness. the elder doesn’t stop, his movements are more vigorous, bold, confident - he knows how to make them both feel better. 

  
\- more... please, hyung... it feels so good, - hansol leans into a blurred kiss, turning into a number of quick wet touches, his fingers starting playing with both wonwoo’s nipples, increasing the pleasure to the point where wonwoo barely controls himself, but he’s too busy with grabbing hansol’s ass with his free hand, and with the hand engaged stroking both of them furiously.  
\- i’m close, - moans hansol into his mouth and wonwoo feels the powerful wave covering them from toes to the hair tips - the air blows up in their chests, bodies curl into the sweet agony, coming out almost simultaneously - the sperm strikes over their stiffed stomachs, cocks pulsing.

  
they don’t even notice the front door being unlocked from the outside.


End file.
